gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes: the Video Game
Play as Iron Man, Hawkeye, Wasp and other of your favorite Avengers against the forces of evil! Playables *'Tony Stark/Iron Man (Voiced by Eric Loomis)' *'Thor (Voiced by Rick D. Wasserman)' *'Bruce Banner/Hulk (Voiced by Fred Tatasciore)' *'Hank Pym/Ant-Man/Giant-Man (Voiced by Wally Wingert)' *'Janet Van Dyne/Wasp (Voiced by Colleen O'Shaughnessey)' *'Steve Rogers/Captain America (Voiced by Brian Bloom)' *'T'Challa/Black Panther (Voiced by James C. Mathis lll)' *'Clint Barton/Hawkeye (Voiced by Chris Cox)' Bosses #'Whrilwind' #'HYDRA Drone' #'Absorbing man' #'Abomination' #'Loki' #'Enchantress' #'Executioner' #'Baron Zemo' #'Baron Strucker' #'Doctor Doom' #'Crimson Dynamo' #'Living Laser' #'Blizzard' #'Whiplash III' #'Grim Reaper' #'MODOK' #'Wrecker' #'Bulldozer' #'Piledriver' #'Thunderball' #'Man-Ape' #'Graviton' Plot The Avengers are searching for any super villains that escaped the S.H.I.E.L.D prisons when suddenly all the villains that were recently recaptured are released from the S.H.I.E.L.D prisons and the Avengers must now find out who did this and stop all the villains. Levels Level 1:The Vault:The Avengers Ant-Man/Giant-Man and Wasp are looking for super villains using a super computer on a new helicarrier(which will be a hub of sorts in the game) that was built by S.H.I.E.L.D as a base for the Avengers when all of a sudden a warning siren goes off alerting the two Avengers of the breakout.Ant-man then checks the monitors that monitor the S.H.I.E.L.D prisons and finds that they are all shut down so he contacts Iron Man who is closest to the Vault and tells him to go and check what is happening there.Iron Man then gets to the Vault and is attacked by Whiplash III who then decides to try to find another way out of the prison so Iron Man must follow her and find out how everyone got free all the while fighting off other technological-based criminals who have taken back their weapons. Level 2:The Big House:At New York City another S.H.I.E.L.D helicarrier which is where the newly rebuilt Big House has been placed has crased into New York because the Big House has returned to its original size so Ant-Man/Giant-Man and Wasp go to the crash site to help.When the two get there Ant-Man/Giant-Man tells Wasp to stay and help the injured S.H.I.E.L.D agents while he tries to stop the villains.After he gets inside Ant-Man/Giant-Man sees Bulldozer and goes after him to find out more information on the breakouts while fighting off other genetically-altered criminals at the same time. Level 3:Whirlwind:Meanwhile, outside of the crashed helicarrier everyone is safe when Wasp sees Whirlwind and other genetically-altered criminals going off into New York and goes after them to try and stop them. Level 4:The Cube:After the Heroes Ant-Man/Giant-Man and Wasp return to their helicarrier and lock up both Whirlwind and Bulldozer, Ant-Man/Giant-Man contacts Hulk and asks him to go and help out at the Cube.After arriving at the Cube Hulk sees Absorbing Man causing a lot of damage and injuring a lot of S.H.I.E.L.D members so he tries to attack him but Absorbing Man escapes so Hulk must go after him and along the way fight gamma powered criminals. Level 5:The Raft:Back at the helicarrier Iron Man, Ant-Man/Giant-Man, Wasp and Hulk have the villains Whiplash III, Bulldozer, Whirlwind and Absorbing man imprisoned in the prison section of the helicarrier and are searching for the other criminals and find out they have escaped to locations all over the world so they must try and stop them.Ant-man/Giant-Man then tries to contacts Thor but he says Asgard is under attack from the Enchantress and the Executioner so Ant-Man/Giant-Man decides to contact Captain America instead and tells him to go and lend support at the Raft, Ant-Man/Giant-Man then contacts Hawkeye and tells him to go and help Thor in Asgard.Ant-Man/Giant-man then goes to the prison section to try and find out more from the villains.When Captain America gets to the Raft he is hit by a chunck of metal that was thrown flying by Graviton who then tried to make his way off the Island.Captain America must now follow and stop him and at the same time must fight off extremely dangerous criminals. Level 6:Attack on Asgard:Meanwhile, in Asgard Hawkeye has arrived and needs to meet up with Thor.He then sees an asgardian being attacked by frost giants and decides to help.After defeating the frost giants alongside the asgardian he tells Hawkeye his name is Heimdall and thanks him for his help.Hawkeye then asks him if he knows where Thor is and Heimdall replies by telling him thor is in the center of Asgard fighting off frost giants alongside the asgardians Fandral,Hogun and Volstagg but past this point Asgard has been surrounded by frost giants.Hawkeye then thanks Heimdall and goes off to try and enter Asgard further.Hawkeye must now fight his way through all the frost giants and must also defeat the Executioner who is incharge of making sure no one gets any further into Asgard. Level 7:Thor vs The Enchantress:Thor leaves Hawkeye,Fandral,Hogun and Volstagg to fight off any more frost giants that come to the center of Asgard while he goes to find the Enchantress.Thor now must defeat the remaining frost giants and find and defeat the Enchantress. Level 8:Invasion of Wakanda:Ant-Man/Giant-Man has tried to find out information from the villains(including Graviton,Executioner and the Enchantress) of how they escaped but they refuse to answer.His attempts are interrupted when Man-Ape attacks Wakanda.So Ant-Man/Giant-Man contacts Black Panther who is already on the scene and tells him he could send Iron Man to help but Black Panther replies in saying he can handle it himself.Black Panther must now fight through an army of HYDRA members to get to Man-Ape and defeat him thus ending the invasion on Wakanda. Level 9:HYDRA Attacks:Captain America is sent to a HYDRA base to find out what they have to do with everything but once he gets inside he is attacked by HYDRA security systems and HYDRA soldiers and now Captain America must find Baron Strucker and try to get some info from him. Level 10:The HYDRA Drone:After defeating Baron Strucker and finding out HYDRA is working for a group of high paying villains who call themselves the Masters of Evil and that the Masters of Evil are now under the command of a new villain who's identity is unknown to Hydra, Captain America left but as he got outside he was attacked by a gigantic HYDRA drone so now Captain America must defeat this monstrocity before it kills him. Level 11:Piledriver:After Captain America arrives back at the Helicarrier he tells the Avengers what he has learned when the Avengers are informed that Piledriver is attacking S.H.I.E.L.D agents placed in an area of New York alongside A.I.M agents, Thunderball is stealing equipment from Stark Industries alongside A.I.M agents, and Wrecker is attacking a S.H.I.E.L.D base that has been placed in New York alongside A.I.M agents.The Avengers then plan to drop an Avenger at each point.Moments later Hawkeye is dropped off at the location Piledriver is attacking, so now he must defeat Piledriver and the A.I.M agents attacking the S.H.I.E.L.D agents. Level 12:Thunderball:Iron Man is dropped off at Stark Industries and now he must defeat Thunderball and the A.I.M agents helping him. Level 13:Wrecker:Thor is dropped off at the S.H.I.E.L.D base and sees Wrecker going further into the base when Thor is attacked by A.I.M agents.Thor must now defeat Wrecker and the A.I.M agents aiding him. Level 14:To the A.I.M base:The Avengers learn from the three wreckers they captured that A.I.M is also in league with the Masters of Evil so Iron Man and Black Panther are dropped off at the A.I.M base where they are shortly after spotted and attacked by A.I.M agents.Seconds later the two Avengers see Grim Reaper enter the base and Black Panther tells Iron Man to find MODOK while he handles the A.I.M agents and the Grim Reaper.Now Black Panther must defeat the A.I.M agents and Grim Reaper. Level 15:Mental Organism Designed Only for Killing:Iron Man finds MODOK but is attacked by A.I.M agents and MODOK escapes.So now Iron Man must defeat the remaining A.I.M agents and MODOK. Level 16:Ice Age:After Iron Man and Black Panther return, Iron Man informs the Avengers that he found plans of the Masters of Evil in some of A.I.M's computer files and that there are some remaining A.I.M agents and that they plan to stop the Avengers by threatening to freeze all of New York by amplifying Blizzards powers unless the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D no longer interfear with the Masters of Evil's plans.After the Avengers learn of this they send Ant-Man/Giant-Man to the location it said the A.I.M agents where in the files But he is soon spotted.So now he must defeat the last of the A.I.M agents and Blizzard. Level 17:The Living Laser:The Living Laser attacks a S.H.I.E.L.D base alongside HYDRA soldiers to recover the remains of the helicarrier that was damaged when the Big House grew, in hopes of using the remains of the ship to create weapons for HYDRA, So the Avengers send in Wasp to stop them.Now Wasp must defeat the HYDRA soldiers and the Living Laser. Level 18:The Negative Zone:After defeating the Living Laser the Avengers learned from him that the new leader of the Masters of Evil is the nefarious Doctor Doom and that he has a base hidden inside the Negative Zone and he let the villains loose as a distraction so he could build his master plan, a giant robot he calls project Doomsday.He also metions that there is another portal into the Negative Zone located in space just outside Earth's orbit.So Ant-Man/Giant-Man and Wasp send Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, and Hulk into the portal through a small pod.When they arrive there the Avengers find HYDRA soldiers and Crimson Dynamo (who survived the attack from the spirits but is now under the control of Doctor Doom).Iron Man then tells the others to locate the base while he fights off the HYDRA soldiers and Crimson Dynamo.Now He must defeat the evil members of HYDRA and Crimson Dynamo. Level 19:A True Abomination:After Iron Man defeats the HYDRA soldiers and Crimson Dynamo he regroups with the others who have found the base.The team then splits up and Iron Man finds out that project Doomsday is a gigantic doombot but it has not been assembled yet and tells each to try and find a piece and destroy it.Just then Hulk finds the right arm and head of project Doomsday and destroys them but then he is attacked by Abomination, who is one of four Masters of Evil members (And is also under Doctor Doom's control) and more HYDRA soldiers.Abomination then escapes and sets off an alarm.So now Hulk must defeat more HYDRA soldiers and Abomination. Level 20:Sibling Rivalry:Thor locates the left arm of project Doomsday and destroys it when he sees his brother Loki who is also a member of the Masters of Evil and more HYDRA soldiers.He is then spotted by Loki (who is also under the control of Doctor Doom) and attacked by some more HYDRA soldiers.Now the God of Thunder must defeat the HYDRA soldiers and Loki. Level 21:Zemo's Return:Captain America Destroys the right leg of project Doomsday and then sees his old enemy Baron Zemo who is also a member of the Masters of Evil (and is also being controlled by Doctor Doom) and some HYDRA soldiers and decides to go after them.Now Captain America must defeat Zemo and the HYDRA soldiers that are helping him. Level 22:Doomsday:Iron Man locates and destroys the left leg of project Doomsday which is the last piece of the machine.He then hacks the base and sets it to self-destruct, but before he can leave he is confronted by Doctor Doom and an army of HYDRA soldiers.Now Iron Man must defeat Doctor Doom before the base self-destructs.After defeating Doctor Doom the Avengers escape the base with Crimson Dynamo, Abomination, Zemo, and Loki (all of which are now under control) but the fate of the HYDRA soldiers and Doctor Doom is still unknown. Category:Video games Category:Video Games Category:Marvel Category:The Avengers